This is the Collab Story
by Moose Attacks
Summary: Ginny has a secret that is tearing her apart... she's in love with Tom Riddle. Or is it Harry Potter? You figure it out. A modern classic.


**Authors' Note: The triplets penned this in the days of their youth, when they were about ten and twelve, respectively. This was an early sign of the brilliance which was to come. Much like Shakespeare, we took it upon ourselves to invent our own spellings and words. Read it... savour it.**

The un written piece of shit.

One sunny day, Ginny was walking along through the grounds of Hogwarts. She was heading to the lake to fish. She wasn't supposed to fish in the lake, but she was doing it anyway, just for kicks. The truth was she was feeling rebellious as of late, was sick of school, and was secretly hoping that she'd get expelled.

"Miss Weasely!" She jumped as Dumbledore's voice rang out behind her. "What are you doing with that fishing rod slung over your shoulder? You know that fishing is strictly forbidden on Hogwarts grounds, unless permission is given by a professor or myself."

Ginny lowered her eyes. "Yes, Professor Dumbledore," she was tired and didn't feel like arguing.

"Follow me to my office, Miss Weasely."

As Ginny and Professor Dumbledore were walking back through the grounds towards Hogwarts, they past the greenhouses in which the 3rd years were having their Herbology lesson. Ginny had been dissmissed from her class a few minutes ago, because of her lack of participation. She had been given a detention and 5 points taken away from Gryffindor for her actions.

"Miss Weasley, do hurry up." Professor Dumbledore called to her. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and began hurridley walking to catch up with Dumbledore.

When they got into Dumbledore's office they sat down on opposite sides of his desk. Ginny shifted nervously. Dumbledore's office reminded her of the unfortunate events that had taken part in her 1st year. That was the only other time she had come to his office.

"Now, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore began, "You're Professors have been telling me that you have been awefuly distracted lately. Do tell me what has been on your mind."

Ginny glanced around nervously. Should she tell the professor what had been troubling her? So far she'd kept it to herself; she didn't have a diary to write it in, as she'd had a phobia of them for a while now. Dumbledore seemed to be genuinly concerned. She guessed it wouldn't to tell him.

She took a deep breath and said, "It's this bloke. I can't stop thinking about him."

"Ah," Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him. "The triles and tribulations of hormones, eh?" He smiled. "Tell me about this boy you like."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. What was she supposed to say? She hadn't told him who it was yet. Maybe she could tell him a bit and still keep it a secret.

"Well, he's a lot older than I am," she started. "Ummm... He used to go to Hogwarts-"

"Used to?" Dumbledore interrupted. "He's that much older? I see..."

Ginny bit her lip. "I... Uhh... Met him in first year. He's not very nice to people, though, and I don't think he likes me very much. Can I leave now?"

"No, wait a minute," Dumbledore motioned for her to stay. "What's the name of this young man?"

"We do not speak his name," she answered autimatically, then clapped her hand over her mouth. She paused, stricken with horror for a moment, then fled from Dumbledore's office, out into the corridor.

Ginny ran back through the Hogwarts grounds, trying to find somewhere to hide, away form humanity. She wondered why she had opened that stupid diary, and let him control her. But she couldn't help it. She was utterly and completely, totally and truely in love. With the one person almost everyone loathed and despised.

Yes, she, Ginny Weasley, was in love with Tom Riddle. The Darkest of the Dark Loards ever to cross the planet. But she couldnt help melting into his beautiful green eyes and raven black hair. She slowed down, but not because of her thinkings of Tom, but because she was face to face with the green eyes and raven black hair that she had literally fallen in love with. Yes, it was true. In the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny had fainted because she had finally come face to face with the person she loved. She of course made up some lame excuse about spells that everyone seemed to be satisfied with.

Ginny looked into those beautiful green eyes. "Tom?" she whispered. The person was about to speak but got silenced by Ginny's very sudden smooch on the lips. She just stood there clutching him. Then she thought for once. 'Oh shit' Ginny thought, 'Tom's dead, isnt he... Then who is this?' Ginny tumbled to the ground with a squeal. She looked up 'Double shit attack.' she thought. She was looking up at Harry Potter. She blushed uncontrollably. Harry seemed to get the wrong message.

"Ginny, its ok!" he said, a sheepish grin on his face. He started to blush. "I- uh- really like you um.. too." Ginny was speechless. "Erm.. Gin?"

"Y-yes..?" she replied. Harry shuffled and kicked at the ground lightly.

"Would you um.. date me?" he asked. 'Oh he looks so adorable... So handsome.. Oh too bad hes and evilest wizard in the world.. Wait Ginny.. this is HARRY Harry Potter! Not Tom! Bad Ginny! Oh but he looks so much like Tom.. i could just melt away...' Ginny got lost in her thoughts. "Um.. Gin?" Harry asked. "Will you?" Ginny couldnt come up with a normal decline. She didnt want to go out with Harry.. But he looked so much like Tom...

"Nyes" she replied. She ment to decline but Harry's smile grew wide and she knew she was in for trouble.

"Oh, thats great! Um.. meet me at .. uh The Three Broomsticks, Saturday three o'clock! See you!" and with that Harry trod off.

'Oh shit.' Ginny thought. 'Where is that diary when you need it?'

Suddenly Ginny awoke in a cold sweat. It had all been a terrible nightmare. But why had she dreamed that she was in love with Tom Riddle? She shook her head. None of it made sense to her.

It was summer vacation and she was back at the Burrow. She tiptoed over to the bedroom window and peeked out. The yard was calm and serene, bathed in a the pale light of the moon. Even the crickets had stopped chirping and gone to bed.

But then she saw something, out of the corner of her eye, moving in the yard behind a bush. It was black, blacker even than the night sky. It seemed to turn it's head in her direction. Startling red eyes stared straight up at her. She stiffled a scream and ran down the hallway!

"Mum! Dad! Mum! Dad!" She called. By now she had roused her entire family from their slumber. "What is it, Gin?" Ron asked irritably.

Ginny tried to catch her breath. "Something... In the yard... Black... Red eyes... Stared at me..."

Her parents and older brothers went out to investigate, while she stayed huddled in the kitchen with Ron. When they came back and reported that they had found nothing, the rest of the family went back to sleep. But Ginny knew she wasn't crazy. What was that thing outside her window, and where was it now?

She sat back down on her bed. Her dreams about Tom Riddle had stopped last summer. Why was she dreaming about him again? And why did she love him? Now that she thought about it... The dream was semi real. She had passed out in the Chamber because she was in love with Tom… but she thought that was just because he looked like Harry? She stared out her window. There was no trace of anything anywhere. Then she heard something behind her. She whipped around quickly. There he stood, eyes blazing like coals, Tom Riddle.

"Tom…" she breathed. "Tom… is that really you?" he looked at her strangely.

"What are you talking about Ginny? Who is Tom?" Tom asked. "I'm Harry."

"Harry… You look so different… Tom… It has to be you… You are so similar! How did you get here?" Harry looked quizzically at her then suddenly raised his eyebrows quite far.

"Gin.., are you talking about Tom Riddle?" he asked. "Sorry I'm not Tom. Why… are you looking for him? Gin what's going on? And to answer your question, I came here on broom." Harry answered. Ginny looked bewildered.

"Oh, Harry I'm so sorry… I just thought…. Never mind…" Ginny looked down.

"Ginny it's ok. You can talk to me…" Harry looked deep into her eyes. Ginny looked up at him.

"I love him, Harry. I'm in love with Tom Riddle. I know its wrong. Its just he's so…" Ginny blushed. Ginny changed the subject. "Do the others know you're here?"

"No." he said.

"Oh well why did you come here first? And oh my god Harry, where is your scar?" Ginny panicked. Harry laughed.

"You got me, Ginny." He smiled a heart-melting smile that only belonged to one person. Tom Riddle. Ginny gasped.

"Tom! Oh my god I can't believe I told you that and you must think I'm just a stupid little 16 year old ditz and…" but Tom shushed her.

"Ginny, darling. Don't be afraid. I know I may look seducing but that's only because I am…" Tom stated. Ginny giggled. "But the truth is, I want you. I need you. Marry me, Virginia and make my life complete." He held out a little box with a diamond ring in it.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I can't marry you. At least at the moment, if you know what I mean. But I will take this ring as a promise to you, that yes I will marry you in awhile." Ginny heard knocking on her door and Ron's familiar voice.

"Gin… Ginny! Is there someone in there? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Harry's arrived. Just now. I know how you're dying to see him." Tom made a face at this remark and Ginny stuck out her tongue. "Ginny? Ok I'm coming in!" Ginny made a frantic attempt to hide Tom, but he accidentally trod on her finger.

"Ouch!" she screamed. Tom disappeared whispering to her that he'd come through her window another time as this isn't convenient. Ron came in took one look at her, the box, the mess, the open window and the sparkling diamond on her finger and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh..." Ginny clasped her hands behind her back and kicked the box under the bed. "What, what is it Ron?"

"Harry's here, don't you want to see him?"

"Here, now? Isn't it kind of late? Tell him I'm really tired and I'll see him in the morning."

Ron shrugged. "Ok, whatever Gin," he left her room and closed the door behind him.

Ginny's head sunk into her pillows. She stared at her new diamond ring. It was beautiful. And her one true love, Tom Riddle had given it to her. But there was something very inexplicable about it - something very **_wrong._**

The problem was, Tom Riddle is _dead._ She shook her head. He couldn't be. He proposed to her. She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. It wasn't

She heard knocking on her door once again. "Ginny?" the voice called "Can I come in? Its me, Hermione." Ginny sighed. She wanted to have a peaceful sleep tonight.

"Come in." Ginny said. Hermione burst in the door.

" Oh my god Ginny you will not believe what just happened!" Hermione squealed. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron kissed me!"

"Large accomplishment…" Ginny muttered. "Hermione, you just graduated from Hogwarts, can't you be a bit more mature?" Hermione looked as if she had just suddenly realized what she was doing because she looked sternly at Ginny, after looking at the diamond ring on her finger.

"Ginny…. Are you engaged? Ohh… to who!" Hermione looked half shocked, half eager to get more information. "Ginny… it wasn't Harry was it?" Ginny sighed and looked at her ring.

"No, Hermione, it wasn't Harry. I cant talk about this right now. I need to go to sleep." Ginny replied and pulled up the covers. After Hermione was fast asleep, she got up and looked out the window, staring hopelessly at the sky. A figure swung into the window, from the roof. Ginny gasped.

"Hey babe, thought you could get rid of me eh?" he asked. Ginny giggled.

"You stupid idiot, you scared me! Why'd you come back, Tom?" Ginny asked. Tom put a hand on her shoulder.

"I saw you looking out the window so I thought I'd just drop in." Ginny pointed to the spare bed.

"Hermione." She whispered. Tom nodded. "I want you, Tom. But, what happened after … you know…" Tom nodded again.

"The Chamber Of Secrets?" he offered. Ginny nodded. "Well, you see… My future self, Lord Voldemort, was very sick. He got his loyal servants to make a potion for him, so that he could return to a healthier stage in life. So, he chose his 17 year old self."

"Wow…" Ginny started. "That's amazing… But, Tom. Could you please promise me one thing?" Ginny asked.

"Anything for you." Tom answered. Ginny shuffled in her seat.

"Stop being evil. Please? I'd mean so much. I'd die if you went killing people on the streets and poor innocent muggles!" Ginny asked, "Please, Tom?" Tom looked deeply into her eyes.

"I promise, Ginny. I cant live without you." He answered. Ginny gave a shriek of happiness and flung her arms around Tom. The bed seemed unable to support this new weight, as it toppled over and crashed to the floor.

"Oh, shit!" Ginny screamed. Hermione woke up.

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you hurt!" Ginny peaked her head up from the toppled over bed. "Ginny Weasley!" she gasped. Tom looked up as well. "And Harry Potter! Ginny!"

"Merlin's beard, I am **not** Harry Potter!" Tom argued. Just then Ron, Fred, George and surprisingly enough, Harry burst in the door.

"Ginny!" They yelled at once. Harry took one look at Tom and gasped.

"TOM RIDDLE!" he screamed. "Get away from her!" Tom fell back onto the floor. Ginny turned red.

"Its ok…" she said. The boys and Hermione gaped at her. "We erm… Are uh.."

"Together?" Tom cut in. Ginny nodded. Fred stepped in.

"Ginny, this is… You-Know-Who!" he said, obviously frightened. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We're engaged!" She said. The room gasped.

Yes, the room _literally_ gasped. There was a great rush of air as the walls inhaled sharply. After the initial shock was over, Harry glared at Ginny. "How could you do this to me? I thought you love me!" He ran over to the window and jumped out.

Tom blinked. "Well then..." He looked around at the Weaselys, not sure what to do or say. "I guess I'll be leaving now," he promptly disappeared.

The remaining people in the room stood in silence for a while, contemplating what had just happen. Finally, Ron spoke. "I think we should go see if Harry's all right."

The others nodded and followed him downstairs and out the back door, where they found Harry sprawled on the ground, bleeding, and near death.

"Harry!" They yelled together.

"Ughhhh.." He groaned.

"I think we should get him to the hospital," Ginny said nervously.

Harry shook his head frantically. "No! Don't! I want to die! My one true love loves another!"

That night, as Harry was getting treatment for his life-threatening injuries in the hospital, Ginny sat in the waiting room. She stared at her diamond ring, and thought hard.

The next morning she had made a desision. She left her family, and sent an owl to Tom, then waited for him by the lake near her house.


End file.
